The Voice Logs
by ReaperTMWrites
Summary: You find a bunch of voice logs in a cabin. (Set after you find them, each voice log is its own story.)


I'll never forget the time a meglomaniac took over the world.

Ok, that's a little bit broader than I'd like (I mean, it happens every freaking day here), but it's what I'll be remembering today. Just like always.

Before I start off on my tangent and you get lost, I'd better introduce the main characters.

 **HACKER:** That's me. I'm the narrator. I'm a Sans with a skill for code, and an apparent naïveness about real-world things, or so people say.

 **PROTECTOR:** He's my best friend/worst enemy. We meme together, and he's clueless. And dead. Sorta. It's complicated.

 **PUPPETMASTER, DEMONCALLER, AND SOULSTEALER:** The three main antagonists.

 **ERASED!ERROR:** Apparently an erased version of my best friend, Error. No, I don't know where he came from.

 **INKY:** The powerplayer. She shoots fire and dies in the first part.

 **NIGHTMARE:** My OTHER best friend. He's a goopy guy with no feelings, or so it seems.

 **SWITCH:** Dead Chara.

 **INK:** A protector. He goes insane.

 **DREAM:** Nightmare's brother. No, they don't get along well. Or at all.

 **MINI AND THE SLAVETALE GANG:** They run the safe house. Did I mention that Mini's dead?

 **LEZ:** Dead Sans replacement that's a dog.

Now I should probably tell the story.

It started out as a perfectly normal day. Well, as normal as things could get around here, heh. Birds were singing, flowers were blooming, it was perfect weather for an Error to completely disappear off the face of the earth. Which was not supposed to happen. At all.

So, naturally, Inky started freaking out, because of course she did, it's INKY. It was up to me and Lez to take control, because Switch literally couldn't care less and Protector was off doing...something.

Wait, did I say it was my and Lez's responsibilty? Whoops. Sorry. Just my job. Lez was off at the Interdimensional Muffet's Bar.

Inky threw a vase at the wall. "WHY IS IT ALWAYS THE ERRORS? WHY NOT THE INKS?"

I shrugged. "I have no idea. Now please stop throwing a temper tantrum and help me get him back before I throw YOU."

This led to the ill-fated quest that managed to kill off everyone except me and Immortal Meme God. But I'm getting ahead of myself.

Apparently the Error was just kinda hanging out in different places, because it was really hard to find him. And by the time we DID find him, the situation was...less than ideal.

Which means Ink was insane and Dream was missing. Also, Nightmare was being blamed for all of this, despite the fact that he had repeatedly stated that he had nothing to do with this. When Nightmare says something, he means it. Honestly, I think Blue and Goner are idiots.

Wait, you don't know Blue and Goner?

They're erased nuisances in the form of a Sans and a Goner Kid.

Back to the story.

Anyway, we found him.

The Ink went crazy the moment we sent Dream in. Nobody was stopping that guy, and he was screaming something about how she was here to take him back, blah blah blah. Oh, if only I had listened.

Actually, scratch that. If only INKY had listened. She's the one that knows the stupid girl/monster thing.

Of course, Dream was sobbing and Nightmare was trying to defend himself against accusations. (Not working.) The Erased Error - or Erised, as I call him - was just trying to figure out what the _hell_ was going on, and Inky was throwing a fit. Because of course.

By the end of it, we had a scorching, smoking mess that smelled oddly like hamburgers and coal, and a very, very pissed off Lez.

Yes, we attracted Lez. Shut up.

Lez was angry over the fact that the scorching, smoking mess was his machine. He was also angry over the fact that Muffet had kicked him out and I existed. Exist. Whatever. So Lez did what he does best, and yelled at Inky. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!"

"I'M LIVING MY LIFE!"

"DOING POORLY, I SEE!"

This went on for a couple of hours. How many, I have no idea, because I got bored and walked away after about five.

By then Switch had gone missing.

At the end of the yelling match, Lez stormed off. He wasn't seen again. At least not alive.

And when we did find him, it was far too late.

It was actually Blue that found him. He brought back a tattered blue jacket and a jar of dust, looking sad. Everyone in the room turned on Nightmare, because nobody trusts the guy. Which is unfortunate, because I trust him and it kinda ruins it if nobody else does.

After a while, he just kinda shrunk back and curled up in a corner. I still don't quite understand why, and my only guess is because Dream started shouting too.

The next day, he and Ink were gone. (Erised took them to a safer spot, but we didn't know that.) Everyone was freaking out all over again.

That is, until Dream went missing...again.

So, Dream went missing again. This menat that everyone took Nightmare's disappearance as him being guilty, which was a total lie.

Then Erised disappeared and Nightmare came back. He was looking for the Red Text Person, who ended up being the Puppetmaster.

So naturally, Blue and Goner drag him to the Puppetmaster's lair and leave him there to die.

Thus was the legency of Nightmare.

Then Inky disappeared.

And then Blue and Goner went...somewhere. Who knows where they went. They have a tendency to wander off in the middle of doing stuff.

That left me, Ink, and Dream. And of course I was busy fighting Protector the day they decided to take off and free Nightmare and Erised, which they did very well.

That's where Pasta comes in.

He stormed into the "abandoned" warehouse with them, determined to find Switch, because apparently those two were best friends. And of course, Switch is hanging on the wall, being used as wall decor by somebody who has no taste whatsoever. So Pasta just stands there, gaping at it, and Erised attacks him.

And gets flattened by Poor Wall Decor.

It was really quite funny, when you look at it right. Which nobody did, because they were either puppets, grossed out, or in shock.

Anyway, they bring Poor Wall Decor back with them. It takes a few months for Nightmare's SOUL to heal, blah, blah, blah.

And then they all vanish off the face of the earth.

That's where our story ends.

For now.


End file.
